The present invention relates to a feeder device by means of which to supply commodities to a wrapping machine.
The invention affords particularly advantageous application in the field of food packaging, and more especially that of confectionery, as a means of supplying chocolates or similar edible goods to a wrapping machine; notwithstanding the fact that following specification refers explicitly to this latter operation, no limitation is implied.
Conventionally, commodities such as chocolates and similar items need to be supplied to their wrapping machines in alignment with one another and facing in the same direction. To this end, use is made in the confectionery industry of alignment devices comprising a revolving platter that is rotatable about a substantially vertical axis and in receipt of a mass of commodities, randomly disposed.
As the platter rotates, each commodity encounters fixed obstacles by which it is diverted into wider and wider circular trajectories, until entering finally on a circular path that extends around the outer periphery of the platter. From this outermost path, banded externally by the edge of the platter and internally by fixed guide means, the commodity is diverted ultimately onto an exit conveyor and taken thence to the wrapping machine.
Friction generated with the surface of the platter and the fixed obstacles causes the commodities to become orientated each with their greater axis parallel to the path of movement, thereby aligning one with another in such a way as to enter the exit conveyor in mutual alignment and in an ordered succession. The length of the peripheral circular path afforded by the platter is such that those commodities which for any reason remain incorrectly orientated, i.e. remain disposed with their greater axis transverse to the feed direction, will project beyond the edge of the platter to the point of falling into a collection receptacle beneath.
The exit conveyor is flanked on either side by fences set apart one from the other at a distance substantially equal to the dimension of the single commodity as measured transversely to its greater axis.
It has been found, however, that commodities having substantially similar longitudinal and transverse dimensions, i.e. those of which the base exhibits an almost square shape (as seen in plan view), manage to pass along the peripheral circular path even though incorrectly orientated.
Consequently, it can happen that commodities are transferred to the exit conveyor despite their being incorrectly aligned, failing to progress beyond the entry or jamming between the side fences, whereupon manual intervention becomes necessary to restore a normal flow of commodities to the wrapping machine. Another drawback is encountered in the particular instance in which conventional devices of the type in question are in receipt of commodities which are generally of frustoconical or frustopyramidal shape.
In the event of such a commodity arriving at the exit conveyor upside down, its progress will not be halted by encountering the entry or jamming between the side fences; instead, the inverted commodity passes into the wrapping machine and inhibits correct operation of the wrapping mechanisms.